Heart
For the recurring item obtained after each Boss, see Heart Container. , are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are curative items that restore Link's Heart Containers, and are the unit of measurement of health used prevalently throughout the series. When Link touches a Heart, it refills one Heart Container. Hearts can be found in grass, in trees, after a monster is slain, in Treasure Chests, and even in some shops; though the number of hearts available for sale vary, the price itself is always 10 Rupees. Hearts that are dropped by enemies or found by wrecking obstacles will eventually disappear if Link does not pick them up. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Hearts are pure red in appearance, and they appear occasionally when Link slays enemies or uncover them from grass or rocks. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Hearts have a black outline, with red inside and a white core. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Hearts are the same in appearance as A Link to the Past. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Hearts have a somewhat sharp-edged design to them, and have a semi-transparent red coloring to it. They are also sold in singles in Kokiri Shop, Goron Shop, Zora Shop, and the Bazaar, all for 10 Rupees. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Hearts in Majora's Mask have a smoother appearance and deeper red coloring than in Ocarina of Time. Locations which held a Piece of Heart that has already been obtained will instead hold a Recovery Heart when visited on a subsequent three-day cycle. Hearts are also used to humorously represent love and adoration throughout the series; when Link rescues the Seahorse and reunites it with its lover, hearts appear above their heads. Also, while Honey & Darling are dancing hearts appear around them in the three mini games at Honey & Darling's Shop. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Hearts are the same in appearance as A Link to the Past. They are also sold in bulks of three for 10 Rupees or Ore Chunks, in Lynna City Shop, Horon Village Shop and Subrosia Market. In Subrosia Market, Hearts are incorrectly identified as "Peaches", and are placed upside down to further emphasize this appearance. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Hearts are the same in appearance as A Link to the Past. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Hearts are similar in appearance as Majora's Mask, with the addition of cel-shading. They can be found in Jars, Skulls, rocks, and grass as well as from defeating enemies. However, they are significantly less frequent in comparison to previous games, tending only to appear when Link has sustained damage and requires them. In the HD remake, Hearts do not appear in Hero Mode. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Hearts are the same in appearance as A Link to the Past. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Hearts are the same in appearance as A Link to the Past. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess In Twilight Princess, 40 Hearts and a Heart Container appear when Yeto and Yeta hug in the Snowpeak Ruins after Link defeats Blizzeta. A single heart will also appear if you talk to them again right after the cut-scene. Another example of this is the creation of three Hearts from Kili, Hanna, and Misha if Link talks to them after winning the first round of the STAR Game. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Hearts are the same in appearance as A Link to the Past. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Hearts are the same in appearance as A Link to the Past. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword In Skyward Sword, there are also Heart Flowers in various areas, allowing Link to access recovery. The Heart Medal increases the chances of enemies dropping hearts. In Hero Mode, Heart Flowers and Hearts will appear only if Link has a Heart Medal equipped. Link can also Dowse for hearts. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Hearts are the same in appearance as A Link to the Past. Unlike previous games, hearts still appear in Hero Mode. Non-canonical appearances Hyrule Warriors Hearts appear in Hyrule Warriors and serve the same purpose in the game as they do in the main Legend of Zelda series, though they are used by all playable characters. Like in past games, they can be found by cutting grass or dropped by defeated enemies. They can also be found in red jars. Unlike past games, they come in different sizes and types. Standard hearts restore one heart, while large hearts restore up to five. There are also Multi-Hearts (large hearts surrounded by smaller hearts), and rare Golden Hearts, which restore both health and SP; however, they are often hidden in red jars, which are in turn found hidden under bombable rocks. Their healing effect can be increased by crafting Hornet Larvae Badges. Like in past Legend of Zelda games each character's heart meter can be increase by collecting Pieces of Hearts and/or Heart Containers. The heart meter will a increase when a character levels up in a manner similar to Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. See also * Heart Container * Heart Flower * Piece of Heart de:Herz ja:回復のハート es:Corazón pt-br:Coração Category:Health Restoring Items Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items